narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Himiko Kurozuka
Himiko Kurozuka (卑弥呼黒塚, Kurozuka Himiko) is an of . Although this low rank might seem peculiar given her age, she spent most of her youth in a juvenile detention center for the murder of her father. She was eventually released and, given her potential, placed into the Academy as part of her rehabilitation. Appearance Himiko is a young, slender girl with auburn hair and brown eyes. During her confinement, her hair was exceedingly long, due to the fact that she refused to listen to the guards who urged her to cut it. Upon her release, she does eventually shorten it to neck-length, with her bangs covering her forehead completely. Her ears are pierced multiple times, three on her right and two on her left and there is a scar running across her left cheek where her father hit her with a broken bottle. When she was released, Himiko was given Kumogakure's standard attire, consisting of a long, grey top which gathers just at the waist to give a sash-like appearance, with a matching colored bottom as well as a white, one-strapped flak jacket and arm- and shin-guards. Although she initially refused to wear the outfit entirely, when she was given no other choice she simply personalized the outfit. Her shirt and trousers are torn just below her cleavage and bottom respectively, a look she was initially criticized for but eventually forced her superiors to accept. The flat jacket and guards she has discarded entirely and she exchanged her sandals for black boots. Personality History Himiko was technically not born in Kumogakure, but right outside it in one of the poorest neighborhoods of the . She never know her mother, since she abandoned Himiko and her father not long after her birth. Himiko's father was a drunkard, and an aggressive on top of it. In order to survive, Himiko began stealing at a young age and joined several criminal gangs. Her father wasted most of the money she was able to gather, through shady means mostly, on liquor and got mad at her if he couldn't go buy his daily bottles. When she was fourteen, Himiko suffocated him in his sleep. Although murder wasn't uncommon in the neighborhood, there had been a troop of shinobi patrolling through it that day, and Himiko was apprehended through tough luck. Put into a detention center, most shinobi didn't believe anything good could come out of Himiko, given her background and aggressive nature. Most of them guessed she would stay in the center until she was old enough to be transported to prison and would probably spend the remainder of her days there. However, one shinobi who had experience handling problematic children thought differently, and he began paying Himiko frequent visits with permission from the . There situation was off to a rocky start, as Himiko wasn't exactly the type of girl to rely on anyone. The shinobi persisted however, truly believing she had potential, and even began bringing her books and learning her how to write and read. Of course, this process was long and tiring, and even when Himiko had opened up a bit to the shinobi most of the others still were convinced she was a good-for-nothing. It would take three years before Kohaku was able to convince the board of jōnin to release her and even then it would only happen if he would take full responsibility for her actions. He agreed to that, and was able to let Himiko enroll in the Academy. Although she wasn't really sure if she wanted to spent her days between a bunch of 11 year old, Himiko agreed to give it a try. Synopsis Abilities Trivia *Himiko's appearance was based off a teenage Revy from the Black Lagoon series. *Her first name refers to Himiko, a shaman queen of Yamataikoku in ancient Wa (Japan). Her surname is a reference to the Kurozuka series and means "Black Tomb".